In related art, a terminal device is increasingly applied, and the hardware capability of the terminal device becomes increasingly strong. For example, the current terminal device is generally equipped with a processor, at least one camera, at least one sensor, and so on. Because of these devices equipped, the terminal has various functions, for example, a video recording function.
Generally, the video recording function of the terminal is just an auxiliary function, for example, in a smart phone or a tablet computer, a communication function (e.g. a calling function or a data communication function) is the main function. Because the current mobile terminal device is usually equipped with a multi-core high-frequency processor, a large screen, an advanced graphic function, high-speed network access and other typical features, the whole power consumption of the mobile terminal device becomes increasingly high. At the same time, because of being limited to the current battery technology, the mobile terminal device may have a serious problem of needing to be charged frequently, which directly influences the use of the user. In this case, how to reduce the power consumption of the auxiliary function, especially the video recording function will be vital. For example, after the user surfs the Internet for three hours and records videos continuously for one hour, the mobile terminal device may prompt low power; after a period of time, a serious problem that the mobile terminal device is powered off because of the low power may occur during an important call. If the power consumption of video recording can be reduced, then the important call will not be missed. In related art, a method of dynamically adjusting I frame/B frame/P frame of an image by adopting features of an image frame to reduce the frame rate is adopted, but an additional encoding and decoding algorithm is needed for the image frame, which causes additional power consumption generated.
Aiming at the problem in related art of additional power consumption because the frame rate of video recording is dynamically adjusted based on features of the image frame, no solution has been presented yet.